porcelain
by Rawrreptar
Summary: /Gray x Lucy/AU. Lucy Heartfilia had something terrible happen in her past, but once time healed her wounds, a new threat approaches. You know what they say; Life's bittersweet.
1. Prologue

**title; **porcelain.**  
rated; **Supposedly T but M for safety.  
**summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had a terrible past, but once her life grew calm again, a new threat approaches.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**prompt:** Higurashi no Koro ni.

* * *

P**_o_**_r_c**e**_l_**_ai_n**

_Never underestimate the pain of a person because the truth is everyone is struggling. It's just some people hide it better than others._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Endless tears shed from the sky; lightning bolted like a cracked whip, as cool air sliced past. It truly was an unusual weather for Fiore.

Currently, at this moment right now, Layla Heartfilia was walking home from work, she decided to go overtime considering the fact it was half past midnight. The breeze flew past her and she raised her hand to keep her hat in place, all while carefully holding her umbrella.

She was completely unaware that two figures were watching close behind, hiding at a corner. They watched as if she was their her prey. They were merely predators.

_Vulnerable. _

Both figures had equally same thoughts, as Layla continued walking slowly in the rain all that could be heard was the pelting rain, and the screeching sound of the thunder roaring. At any rate, even the loudest of footsteps wouldn't be distinguished.

Exhaustion was visible on the blonde's features. It seems that she still had to walk a long way home. The rain seemed to become harsher by the second, and it seemed that Layla has reached an area where there was a blind, dark alley.

They positioned themselves furtively beneath her shadow. Then they made their footsteps loud, splashing the puddles. It was faint, but it reached her ears.

Layla seemed to have recognized one of the figures, which was the one on the right, because her eyes lit up and she gave a ghost of a smile.

Both males circled around as if there was a barrier between them and stopped when they were _partially_ in front of her.

The wind blew harder than ever and the rain seemed endless.

One of the men; the guy on the right, kept clenching and unclenching his fist, his eyes stared right through hers. They were bloodshot. He then took a step forward. The other male soon followed. It was slow. Layla saw the murderous intent on their eyes. She backed away with their every step.

Layla tried made the move to run. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible; both men were blocking her and if she ran forward, she might hit something without knowing, due to the thick fog. She knew she didn't have a chance.

The guy on the right, the one she recognized spoke. "How's life with that Jude?" He spat harshly. You could hint the pain that was leaking in his deep voice. He took another step.

Layla backed away once more. "You're still mad about that?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"You should've picked me, Layla…" He said firmly, slowly advancing towards her. "You made a big mistake." His tone was calm, yet angry at the same time.

Layla's expression changed and her eyebrows furrowed. "It wasn't a mistake." She told him, backing away again. Before she knew it, she was already in the depths of the dark alley.

_A mouse in the trap. _

Both men entered the alley as well. Now she _really _didn't have a single chance, it was too late. And they planned to lure her in there from the start, fortunate for them it was a success. Layla's heart fell.

The man on the left quickly ran behind her. Layla dropped her umbrella in shock as the guy held both of her hands in a tight grasp.

The right man drew a knife from the pouch on his hip, and turned it over with his hand, watching the metal glinting dangerously. He poked his finger on the tip as if to check if it was dull.

Layla's face paled. "Please… Don't do this!" She pleaded, her voice hoarse.

He smirked at her futile pleas. "This is your fault; you brought this up on yourself." He snickered unsympathetically. "Your life is practically in my hands now."

"Please, let me go!" She screamed, struggling out of the other's grasp. "I have a family, so please." She begged in what seems a vain, tears prickling at her eyes, but it wasn't visible due to the fact there was a storm.

He only thought of it as an empty plea, and was ignored but on the inside he was deeply saddened, that could have been _his_ family. "If I can't have you, no one can."

The man in front of her then slashed his knife across the woman's neck and within the same second the body lay limp and instantly fell to the ground as the man holding her released his tight grasp.

"Family, eh?" He asked, but didn't really expect an answer, nor did he knew that Layla was still conscious. Layla heard it and silently pleaded in her mind that he wouldn't harm her precious daughter.

Blood mixed with the puddle and the umbrella became stained as well as her once glossy hair when she fell. The only thing they saw now was nothing but a lifeless corpse. Just then Layla lost her all of her senses; she was no longer alive, just like that.

The two men quickly ran for it before they would get caught. They were glad that the rain would completely erase evidence and all means traces.

_Just like erasing her existence_.

Earlier, Layla was _really _looking forward to seeing her little angel.

**.**

**.**

—  
**In Memory of;**

**Layla Heartfilia**

**A loving wife, A caring mother and a true friend.**

**May your soul rest in peace.**

**—**

A funeral was held a week later.

Many people were weeping, grieving for their loss of a loved one, everyone was dressed in black. One of them was a six-year-old little girl, who tried her best to gulp in the tears. She wanted to act strong, but couldn't. Why bother anyway? The air was filled with too much sorrow and Lucy was bound to be swept away by it.

_This was too much for her too handle._

Everyone looked at Lucy in pure pity. Giving their condolences and their fair shares of sympathizing hugs and pats on the head. Lucy knew that they were burying everything that had happened with empty words.

Lucy stared at stone that engraved her mother's name with blank eyes. Her father told her that they were moving to Magnolia, but he didn't tell her the reason behind it, it was for her safety.

Lucy swore that she would never forgive the man that murdered her mother. She never would have thought that at such a young age she would despise him.

All she can do is cry.

* * *

_It's getting colder now and the darkness consumes me. Depression is slowly creeping up. Maybe one day you'll actually care about me._

* * *

**End. I know, new story, it just kinda popped up, review please. I love feedback. :D**

**-Azure Tsubasa/ AOi WiNGS. ;D**


	2. Eye of the Hawk

******title; **porcelain.******  
rated; **Supposedly T but M for safety.**  
summary: **Lucy Heartfilia had a terrible past, but once her life grew calm again, a new threat approaches.**  
disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**prompt:** Higurashi no Koro ni

P_****__o__r_c**e**lai_**n**_

**_E_ye of the _H_awk**

_Just because her eyes don't tear doesn't mean her heart doesn't cry. And just because she comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong._

* * *

**Ten years later.**

"… _seventeen-year-old kills family by dropping a minimum of 5mL cyanide into their food while having a lovely dinner. Whereabouts of the girl are currently unknown, but fortunately the police team found fingerprints on the vile. Police has set up a search—"_

Flip. Flip.

"_Dead body found in the East Fiore Park in front of the parking lot, Mysteriously, no evidence was found nor was there any witnesses durin—"_

Flip. Flip. Flip.

"Damn it." A bored blonde girl muttered; also known as me. I tossed the newspaper at the wide marble coffee table before me, and took out the cordless phone. My fingers automatically dialed Levy's number.

No way was I spending the night looking at the dull newspaper that was filled with crap. Nor, was I going to watch TV that filled the same thing. Crimes. It's one after the other. When will all this stop?

The other line started ringing, and ironically she picked up at the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Levy, can you _please _come over?" I practically begged, my lips were really close to the mouth piece and if she saw me right now, she'd know I was desperate. "I'm bored out of my mind here!"

Static. Then a reply. "_Sorry Lucy… I have an outing with my family, really sorry_." I could hear the sincerity in her voice from the other line. I heard someone calling Levy's name in the background. Probably her mother.

"Well, okay." I sighed. "I hope you have fun." I said in a gloomy tone albeit she probably wouldn't acknownledge it.

"_Bye, Lucy."_

There were endless beeps. And I threw the phone on the beige sofa. I collapsed on the couch and slouched, hands lay limp, and I stared at the flat screen TV that was bolted onto the wall. It's either I choose to watch TV or take a walk.

I picked the latter.

I advanced my way to the coat rack, which was located near the grand doors of this mansion. Taking a blue coat, it was probably chilly outside. I didn't bother to change, as I was clad in black sweatpants and a blue tank top.

Then, I casually stepped out of the house. Locking the doors and shutting the black gates tightly.

The sun had long descended, and all that was present was the vast, clear navy-blue sky. A cloud or two hovered over the city, but none of them were enough to disguise the stars that were arrayed in the space above.

The moon was full tonight. Truly scenic.

As I thought it was pretty cold tonight. The breeze brushed against my face and hands. It was truly refreshing. Magnolia was utterly breathtaking. If only if there weren't any villains or antagonists.

My feet took me to the North Magnolia Park, it was odd that there were no people around, the night was still young. I brought up my left hand, peering at the watch. 7:21 PM.

My suspicions started to grow and my instincts kicked in, and my conscious sent warning bells. I needed to leave, as soon as possible. So, I did. At first I feet moved quickly, but once I made it to the serene, familiar neighborhood, I slowed down.

I observed every house and mansion as I strolled back. I halted for a minute taking a sneak peek at one of the mansion. Various lights shone and change by the second, I could feel the pulse of the music and I saw multiple bodies moving and passing by the shielded window together.

For a split second I became envious, they spent the end of their weekend together and I was alone. Papa had a business trip and all my other friends were out with their families.

Erza and Jellal, on the other hand wanted to hit the library and study. Shrugging for no reason, I continued walking on the path home taking occasional glances. Then a felt a shiver throughout my body.

_She was being watched._

Reflexes made me turn my head slightly and I looked at one of the houses that seemed smaller than others. I stared at the window, it possessed no curtains, and it was dark, I could see outlines of the interior. I couldn't perceive anything else.

Then I saw a lone silhouette. I assumed it was a guy, but to be honest I couldn't tell. I guessed that both of his hands rested at the window pane, I started to get goose bumps. The voice in the back of my head kept screaming, saying that the figure was looking at me, and watching my every movement.

I felt scared, the feeling kept creeping up and I tried to swallow it back down. It was futile. My muscles tenses and my breath hitched. I stood still for a moment, completely frozen.

"_Run!"_ I reprimanded myself.

I started running. I could tell that his eyes were still on my trail due to the goose bumps that are still present on my arms.

I dashed through all the obstacles in my path, but everything was a blur. I finally made it back to our place, breathing unevenly; I tried to catch my breath as I closed the gates. I slowed my pace when I finally entered the sanctuary I call home.

Even though I was home, I felt uneasy. I kept pacing back and forth, trying to calm myself down. Then I stepped into my room and sat on the bed.

My laptop lay innocently beside me, it had a built in microphone and webcam, of course Bluetooth and wireless, I opened it. Apparently, I checked the list of people online. Unfortunately, only two people were online out of two hundred?

One of them was Sherry Blendi and the other one was a guy in one of my classes who I barely knew of. Sherry and I are actually friends, even though two years in the past we started out with a rocky road. How we made a truce? It just sort of happened.

I double-clicked on her IM name, but as soon as I did, she logged off. Just perfect.

The laptop chimed and I flinched at sudden noise. I quietly squealed and opened the window that flashed orange every second. What I saw changed my mood. It wasn't what I wanted; it was actually far from it.

**Hello! Lucy, how would you like to join our suicide club?**

It was anonymous, I decided this was a sick joke and deleted the message. Soon, my laptop chimed again. But it wasn't one of those jokes, it was a friend request.

**Shadow (View Profile) has added you to his/her buddy list**

**Add to my List**

**Ignore request**

**Block this person**

Normally, I would decline these kinds of things from strangers, but I was desperate. So, I swiftly moved my fingers with the track pad and accepted the invite.

**Shadow: hey**

Immediately, I began typing.

**Stellarblonde**: **hey to you too.**

**Shadow: Wanna play a game?**

I raised a brow, quite unsure with what he's going with. But I complied anyway and I took the initiative of replying.

**Stellarblonde: what kind of game?**

**Shadow: It's quite simple actually, it's like math.**

**Shadow: Add you and me.**

**Shadow: Subtract your clothes.**

I scoffed. Okay, I know this line. It disgusted me and I replied before he finished.

**Stellarblonde: go to hell.**

**Stellarblonde: I know what you were about to say.**

**Shadow: heh, smart kid.**

I mechanically rolled my eyes. I've had enough. I logged off and hid under my covers, the night was really long and I decided to end it.

I was going to bed, and I actually can't believe that I wanted to go to school tomorrow. "Good night," I muttered to myself and the picture of Mama that was on the nightstand. And I slowly drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

_Lucy didn't know it was a huge mistake to add that mysterious "Shadow"._

* * *

_I see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all just a part of your plan? The pistol's shaking in my hands...and all i hear is the sound..._

* * *

**yay, chapter two is up, it was actually more faster than I had imagined, i actually felt scared writing this for some unknown reason, what about you guys? haha. i wanna thank the people who reviewed the prologue; and their names are:**

HinaSnowBastia; thebeautywithin13; Misa-misa chan; Smiley Peys.

**thank you so much for your feedback! :D i hope you review again (lol) I love you guys xD**

**To the others, please give me your feedback, i would be grateful if you did. So please? ILY. to be honest i was inspired to write this because of deathnote and a fic here (i don't remember the title) D: Ohwell. Other things for me to say? Hmm, My birthday's coming up lol. xD That is all.**

**Review! :D Byebye.**

**-Azure Tsubasa/ AOi WiNGS.**


	3. The Interaction

**title; **porcelain.**  
rated; **Supposedly T but M for safety.  
**summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had a terrible past, but once her life grew calm again, a new threat approaches.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**prompt:** Higurashi no Koro ni.

* * *

P**_o_**_r_c**e**_l_**_ai_n**

**T**_**h**_**e**_** I**_**nteractio**_**n**_

_**.**_

_I've been weak and I've been strong. I've been through the fire and I've been through the storm. Try to do right and I know I do wrong. Just be happy for me when my life is gone. Cause with no more hurt and no more tears, there will be no more pain and no more fears. No more people in my face that are not sincere. So smile for me when I'm no longer here._

* * *

Oddly, I woke up in darkness, a dull throbbing at my eyes, I immediately blinked it away. I turned to my side and peered at the clock in the nightstand. 6:58 AM. Then I sat up slowly, and looked at the windows. I had forgotten about closing the curtains. I got up off the bed, uttering a quick "Good morning," to the picture frame next to the clock.

I opened the shades and revealed the rays of light that shone across my face to my whole room. I slid the window open, only slightly and was greeted by the cool breeze of the late November.

As usual, I'm all alone here at home, left to my own advances. It can't be helped; otou-sama is a very busy man. I could only wish that he'd have time for me.

I dragged my feet to the shower; I might as well get ready for school. I stripped off from my clothing, tossing it to the side of the bathroom. I turned on the nozzle and let the warm drops pelt at my skin. I inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh as though as I was carrying the weight of the world while doing the usual routines of cleansing my hair and body.

_In reality, she wanted to cleanse her soul. _

I walked at of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around my body, and a smaller towel to dry my hair. I opened my huge closet, and took out my uniform which consisted a plain white long-sleeved shirt (because it was cold), a blue pleated skirt which reached to mid-thighs, a matching necktie and a beige vest with the academy's insignia on it.

After getting dressed, I walked down the stairs that almost seemed endless. I entered the kitchen preparing a simple toast and coffee.

Several minutes have passed and the toast was finished. I put the crisp bread on a plate and onto the table, then took out took out the mug from one of the cabinets that were aligned above the work station. I poured the coffee at the mug, knowing the horrible taste disguised I threw in two cubes of sugar.

Hurriedly, I finished my light meal and urgently set my plate on the sink then left the house, locking the gate securely.

_Alone._

I slung my bag over my shoulder. Despite the cold weather, I rolled my sleeves up until they reached my elbows.

On the way, I saw Alzack and Bisca with their daughter Asuka leaving their humble abode. I walked up to them and offered a faint smile. "Good morning," I greeted.

Both of them eagerly returned the smile. "Good morning to you too." They greeted simultaneously. I inwardly let out a huge grin; these guys are really meant for each other. I settled my gaze at Asuka's big, sparkly eyes that was transfixed with admiration.

Asuka let a cute noise escape her lips. "Da! Good mowning, Lucy-chan." She raised both of her hands of and flailed it. She was asking me to hug her, I giggled at her adorable antics then I bent down so we were eye level and gave her a brief hug and ruffled her dark hair, which she got from Alzack.

The married couple laughed. I stood up once more, holding my bag in place.

"Well, we have to head out now," Alzack said, looking at Bisca then me. "We wouldn't want lil' Asuka to be late now do we?"

I shook my head. "Of course not," I giggled. I really do love Asuka with all my heart; she's like the sister I've always wanted.

"Bye Lucy!" Bisca said as she waved me off. I smiled, and waved back. Then they left, entering their car without another word.

I also took my separate way, but I abruptly halted from my pace due to the fact my cell phone vibrated. I unlocked the code. It seems to be an email from **Shadow.** I sighed, I didn't delete him and now he's sending me messages via email.

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 6:58] **_**hey I'm sorry about last night. my idiotic friend hacked me.**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:14]**_** don't believe me? You aren't replying.**_

I wrote back.

**From: Stellarblonde**

**[Message 7:16****]**_**Of course I don't, that's such a pathetic excuse. It's worse than "my dog ate my homework."**_

I turned my phone into silent instead of vibrate and I closed it and placed it back in my pocket. Why did I even bother with this guy? I can't seem to ignore his messages. Irritancy prickled at the back of my neck. Who the hell is this guy? And why my IM name? What if he's after me? I shook my head. No way is that possible. I tried to convince myself that he's a guy who's bored. Just that.

"Yo." The sudden greeting coming from behind startled me out of my thoughts. I whirled my head to see who it was.

"Geez, Sting, you _scared_ me." I tried to catch my breath as I clutched my chest. Eventually I calmed down.

He replied only with a cocky smirk. "Wanna walk to school together?" He asked, obviously ignoring the fact that he had scared the living daylights out of me.

Well, I have no reason to say no. "Yeah, why not?" I answered nonchalantly and we began walking in silence. I watched him from the corner of my eye. Like me, he had his sleeves rolled up until his elbows; his necktie wasn't completely tied and was placed underneath the vest. His first few buttons of his shirt were left undone. He had a perfect "bad boy look."

Sting must've caught my glance (Which actually turned into a long stare) because he feigned a cough. I snapped out of my trance and inwardly slapped myself.

"Am I that hot?" He asked me, a playful smirk played on his lips. Then he winked.

I rolled my hazel eyes at the blonde male next to me. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I said dryly.

For what seemed like eternity, we finally reached the grand gates of Fairy Tail High. I caught a glimpse of Natsu who suddenly came running towards us.

"Luce… I heard… there was a new student." He wailed between heavy pants.

I winced at his tone, but gave a curious stare. "A new student in the late November?" I asked peering at the breathless roseate before me.

He nodded jerkily."He's going to be in Yukino and Rogue's class. Well, from what I heard." He then composed himself; he looked that at the enormous clock that was bolted in the middle of the building. "We better get to class or we'll be late."

Sting nodded. "I agree." Both of them walked away, but then stopped and turned their heads at me, both males gave me questioning gazes.

"Uh, you guys go ahead." I said smoothly.

Both of them shared a look and shrugged. "You better hurry up though, or Aquarius-sensei would bite your head off." Natsu said in a warning tone and resumed walking with Sting.

Once they were out of sight, I instantly dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was overflowing with messages from **Shadow. **I chewed at my lip and opened them cautiously.

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:17] **_**no, it really happened.**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:20] **_**you gotta believe me.**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:24] **_**I'm not that kind of guy**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7: 28] **_**say something**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7: 35] **_**I guess you're at school…**_

This guy is really persistent. I have a feeling he won't get off my back if I don't respond.

**From: Stellarblonde**

**[Message 7: 37] **_**fine.**_

There I replied, short and simple. Maybe this guy would get the hint that I don't want to be bothered by him. But then again… it would've made more sense if I didn't reply at all.

I shook my head rapidly. If I did that he'd flood me with his messages, _pestering me_. I growled outwardly, I thought it would be okay since no one's around. Wrong.

Someone behind me made a sound, an 'Ahem' to be precise. I turned around slowly, embarrassment plastered on my features and my lips twitched, trying to smile.

There stood a man, he, too, wore our school's uniform and yet I haven't recognized him nor have I seen him before. I widened my eyes slightly when I got a full view of him. My mouth hung slightly agape.

He was gorgeous. No, _beyond _gorgeous, even more gorgeous than Sting and Rogue. (This is saying a lot considering the fact that I think that they're both _extremely_ hot. Yes, I admit it.)

His eyes were like steel, the perfect shade of onyx, which I could stare for a long time without losing interest; his hair color resembled the raven's feather and was spiked in different directions, his face structure was perfectly sculpted. His aristocratic nose and his lips were truly amazing. He was tall and well-built, some girls would drool over this man.

Something glinted in his left ear—an earring of some kind and he wore his uniform exactly like Sting's, I noted distractedly. He was emitting a rebellious atmosphere and I could only hope I wasn't gawking at him.

"You must be the new student!" I piped loudly, then immediately clasped my hand to my mouth. "Sorry." I muttered shyly.

He raised a dark brow, probably from my gaping but shrugged. "Yeah," He paused looking at me from top, to bottom. "Could you tell me where…" He looked at the toppled piece of paper in his hand. "Class 2-2 is?" He finished.

I frowned deeply on the inside. He's not in the same class… "Yeah, it's right across our room," I said. "Let's go." I lead him in the double doors, him trailing behind me in a safe distance. Then I stopped and pointed a sliding door with a sign hanging in bold letters saying 'Class 2-2'. "There it is, and my class is right here." I pointed at the other side, the sign saying 'Class 2-3.'

"Thanks." And for a brief moment a small smirk touched his lips. "Guess, I'll be seeing you around then," Then he entered the classroom, leaving my sight.

"Guess I should head to my own class now," I muttered offhandedly to myself.

I slid the door open, earning a slight scraping sound. Aquarius isn't here yet. Thank goodness. I took my seat, everyone chattering idly, while I just rested my head in my hands. Time for the boring lectures to start.

**-o-**

Finally, school's about to end only ten more minutes to go, I checked my phone just in case. Sure enough there were messages from **Shadow.** I placed my phone by my crotch and made sure if Libra-sensei wasn't looking, she wasn't so I roamed my gaze to my phone beneath the table.

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:40] **_**yes!**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7:40**_**] that was a short reply though**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 7: 46] **_**you're ignoring me again**_

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 12: 51] **_**Uhm, blondie?**_

My gaze flickered upwards, to check if Libra was getting suspicious, she was busy scanning her records. Then I looked down at the latest message which was only half a minute ago.

**From: Shadow**

**[Message 2:50] **_**we're in for big surprises, no?**_

I was downright disturbed, what did that mean? I bet this was a 'wrong send' and I shut my phone, ignoring his last message then returning it to my pocket. I have other things to think about other than **Shadow. **Like that guy from earlier this morning…

Then it hit me. I never got his name. I frowned again; I guess I'll ask him next time. Other than meeting the gorgeous man, the day went on to be mundane and uneventful.

Ten minutes have past swiftly and the bell rang signalizing that school's over. I gathered my things and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Levy, Erza" I called out. "I'm going home."

Levy nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow then!" She waved.

"Bye Lucy." The red-head said calmly then cracked a smile.

After that I mutely left the classroom.

I looked around the campus before fully leaving school; chances are I might meet up with the guy whose name I don't know. After a few minutes I surrendered in my own pursuit and left the campus.

The way home was usually quiet, but today it wasn't. I could hear the obnoxious, loud and echoing sounds of sirens and a few people circled around. Police officers were everywhere. Realization struck me. They weren't surrounding the just any place…

It was Bisca and Alzack's place…

Quickly, I dashed to the scene. Everything there flashed through my eyes. I stared in immense horror.

The police.

The people.

The weeps.

The mutters.

Alzack and Bisca crying.

Blood.

Blank eyes.

… Asuka's dead body.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

I dropped to my knees and stared hard. This was too much too bare, this isn't real, right? I loved Asuka so much, now she's… gone. I won't be able to hear her… to touch her… to talk to her. I let out a low whimper, I couldn't take it anymore, and let out the hot tears that I had been holding back, joining Alzack and Bisca.

_"Why does someone so important to me have to die immediately?" _I thought as the tears continued to fall.

.

.

.

**Shadow:**_** We're in for big surprises, no?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_There's this girl in the mirror, I wonder who she is. Sometimes I think I know her and sometimes I wish I did. There is a story in her eyes, lullabies, and goodbye. When she's looking back at me I can tell...she's hurting inside._

* * *

**that's all for now folks. :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter. yey, they finally met. xD  
yep, sting's really hot, he reminds me of grimmjow from bleach. just saying, lawlssss. ;) i wish the fairy tail fillers would end soon and they'd finally stick to the manga. sou dayoo, ne? -_-**

**if you read this and review, i'll give you a virtual cookie. xD**

**I wanna thank those who reviewed last chapter.**

gRayLu010; oshirajinda; thebeautywithin13; Smiley Peys; Misa-misa chan; anon.

**thank you for reviewing last chapter *gives cookies* ILY GUYS. really, i do. Hontoni Arigatou, Salamat talaga, Thank you so much! :D I seem to have silent readers, please review you guys, its kind of discouraging when you dont. TT^TT**

**10 days to my birthday. -_- hahaha, don't forget to click the review button below i always love feedback. :D ILYYYY.**

**-Azure Tsubasa/AOi WiNGS. ;D**


End file.
